An infrared focal plane array (FPA) is an imaging sensing apparatus that includes an array of photodetector pixels capable of detecting photons in the infrared spectrum. The pixels of infrared FPAs may be formed of a material that is sensitive to infrared radiation, such as indium antimonide (InSb), Mercury Cadmium Telluride (MCT), gallium arsenide and aluminum gallium arsenide, or other infrared-sensitive detector materials. However, in order to achieve hyperspectral imaging, infrared FPAs having pixels fabricated from such materials to date have required special and bulky imaging systems.